youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Female Animal Story (DuchessandFriendsFan360 Version)
DuchessandFriendsFan536's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Buzz Lightyear - Marie (The Aristocats) * Mr. Potato Head - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Slinky Dog - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Rex - Angel (Lady and and Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Hamm - Faline (Bambi) * Bo Peep - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sarge - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Sarge's Soliders - Pony Characters (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Andy - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Mrs. Davis - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Baby Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) * RC - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Lenny - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Mr. Shark - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Robot - Gloria (Madgascar) * Etch - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes/Space Jam) * Mr. Spell - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Rocky Gibraltar - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Troll Dolls - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 2) * Sid Phillips - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Scud - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Combat Carl - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Female Dogs Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Hannah Phillips - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Young Simba (The Lion King)/Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Baby Face - Terk (Tarzan) * Legs - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Hand-in-the-Box - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Roller Bob - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Jingle Joe - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Ducky - Miss Bunny (Bambi) * Rockmobile - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Walking Car - Cindy Bear * Burned Rag Doll - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Kala (Tarzan) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Dot and Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Sally Doll - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) Scenes: * Female Animal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") * Female Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Female Animal Story part 3 - "My Little Pony Theme" * Female Animal Story part 4 - Marie the Space Ranger * Female Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Female Animal Story part 6 - Duchess and Marie Fight/Sid (Yzma) * Female Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Shanti) Pick? * Female Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Female Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Female Animal Story part 10 - Marie Meet the Female Dogs Characters * Female Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Yzma's) House * Female Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Yzma) * Female Animal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Female Animal Story part 14 - Marie's White Furry Bandage * Female Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Yzma's) Window to Andy's (Shanti's) Window * Female Animal Story part 16 - The Big One * Female Animal Story part 17 - Marie I Can't Do This Without You' * Female Animal Story part 18 - Duchess Ask For Help * Female Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Female Animal Story part 20 - A Chase * Female Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Female Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Shanti's) House * Female Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:DuchessandFriendsFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies